Wedding Bells in Blue
by machievelli
Summary: Carrying the anime on; two of the minor characters are wed for a good reason


One of my favorite Animes of all time is a series named You're Under Arrest. The characters of the story are from the series, and the 'bank robbery' is a redone version of the one from episode 21. If you get a chance, watch it because their version is as much if not more fun as mine.

Dramatis Personae;

Natsumi Tsujimoto (Married Shōji Tokairin) Shoji was assigned as Captain Special crimes unit. His wife is a lieutenant operating plainclothes in the same unit.

Miyuki Kobayakawa (Married Ken Nakajima) Miyuki and Ken transferred to headquarters traffic where Ken (Lieutenant) is senior Bike officer on the special highway operations squad. Miyuki (Lieutenant) is senior patrol officer and head mechanic of the same unit. Her patrol partner is Saori Saga.

Kachou (Captain, now Inspector Traffic division.) He was successful in creating a special highway operations squad with Headquarters and two of his best officers, Miyuki and Ken Nakajima work for him in that department.

Kaoruko Kinoshita replaced Superintendent Arizuka when he retired. She kept his little black book of tricks, sometimes dragooning Natumi and Miyuki into repeating their 'bank robber' stint.

Daimaru Nakajima (Married Sena Wakabayashi) father of three, Ken, Kenji, his three year old son, and Suki, a one year old daughter

sergeant Yoriko Nikaido, and Lieutenant Aoi Futaba: Patrol officers and partners assigned to Bokuto Precinct.

Saki Abdusha; Crown Prince of Aburata, briefly had a meeting relationship with Yoriko Nikaido.

For those who have not watched the Anime, Aoi Futaba was an officer assigned to decoy work. He submerged himself so well into the role that he mentally changed sides, and became a woman mentally. Assigned to Bokuto Station after this, he was not willing to return to manhood. During his tenure at Bokuto, Aoi has worked tirelessly as an efficient policewoman.

Aoi had acted as assistant to all around superstar Go Kitakoji, and on her second stint as his assitant for the police, Kitakoji admitted his feelings asking her to marry him. But rather than lead him on, she took him aside and admitted the truth. Kitakoji accepted it, and nothing more came from the relationship.

There were times when you were not sure which way Aoi swung. According to the bible, S/he decided she like men better, but still...

Slash (Sort of) What happened down the road...

So...

Wedding Bells in Blue.

The officers gathered in the squad room as the briefing officer straightened her notes. Her hair hung in a long fall down her black in a single braid of ebon perfection. She looked the officers over, both bike and patrol officers. The team had been forged by the combined hands of this officer and her husband. The best in the city in Tokyo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's the drill for today. Sergeant Saori Saga will place our people to catch the Highway purse-snatcher."

"Wait, Lieutenant Nakajima." A hand went up in the back of the room.

"Yes, Fujimoto?"

"Sir, where will you be today?"

The room froze as the lieutenant looked at the back of the room. "I will be busy today." She said. "An old friend of mine and I will be robbing a bank." She straightened her notes on the podium and walked away even as the officers tried to digest what she had said.

"Did she just say, robbing a bank?"

Sumida Ward: Joto Bank

The two women entered the bank seamlessly, one heading toward the main security monitor, the other bound for the patrons waiting to be served. The first, a long fall of black hair falling down her back paused, kneeling to open the large gym bag she carried. The second merely skinned back the zipper to allow her hand to drop into the bag she carried. She was number four to be served, with three active tellers; perfect!

The system worked perfectly and two customers ahead of her had been taken care of when the new arrival was sent to her window. She didn't bother with a form, merely laying a note on the plate she returned to the cashier. That worthy opened it, and froze; her eyes coming up to meet mirrored shades. The note read; EMPTY YOUR DRAWER ONTO THE PLATE AND RETURN IT.

She hesitated. There were protocols for this kind of thing. The woman in the shades slipped another piece of paper forward: HURRY OR TROUBLE WILL ENSUE.

Gambling that the robber didn't know protocol, she turned to the Branch Manager. "Sir I have a Beta ring transaction here."

"I will be right there." He said, standing and hitting the silent alarm at the same time.

The lights suddenly died, and as everyone looked up in astonishment, the woman in line merely pulled two Heckler-Koch MP5s, aiming one at the bank personnel, the other at the customers. "We're in for a few hours of fun people." The woman shouted gaily. She pulled out a roll of duct tape. "You, start binding hands and feet."

The second robber had leaped up after setting off the minor EMP, running to the back. "Number two-"

"Fifth time, number one, I know the drill." Number two said.

It was minutes before the police arrived. When they did, they faced a steel door dropped on command from within. The Lieutenant fumed as he glared at it. He'd known about the 'bank robbery' drill, but had expected more warning. This had happened at the worst possible time, traffic was building and the bank was on an intersection where a smart thief could be buried in the local traffic.

"Perps?" He asked.

"Two." His assistant replied. "They've already disabled the internal monitoring."

"Not all of it." He sneered. He took out his cellphone. He knew having someone inside violated the rules, but he wasn't stupid.

The phone connected. He heard a breathless, "Lieutenant- then suddenly a bright and cheerful voice said, 'Hi, I'm Mika, and I am waiting to please you!'

Robber number two snorted as the site supervisor outside made the same first mistake they all did. She pointed to the hostages and number one came over with a Heckler-Koch model 99 pistol. "Who?" She asked.

"I'd say the baker second from the left."

Number two walked over, flipping the bound man over on his stomach. From his pocket they could faintly hear '-I'm Mika, and I am waiting to please you!'. She took out the cell phone, ended the call and stuffed it back in. "Right as always."

The lieutenant outside fumed as cell after cell gave him the same message. He caught a black official car out of the corner of his eye, and the statuesque woman that climbed out. Superintendent Kinoshita!" He snapped a salute.

Kaoruko Kinoshita, police superintendent, returned the salute and opened the folder she held. "Carry on, Lieutenant."

The lieutenant snapped another salute. He pulled out his tactical radio. "SWAT team!"

On a building two blocks away, the SWAT team settled down. "Ready here, sir." He tucked the rifle into his shoulder, picking the window he was going to shoot through. He heard a thump, eyes snapping up to see the figure with a grenade launcher on the bank roof. Before he could shout he saw the figure fire again even as the first impacted behind them. He gasped at the sting of an impact on his back, and touched the impact area, coming away with a sickly green from the paint ball. He looked left and right as the other men also looking at paint residue.

He sighed, touching the microphone. "Swat team neutralized." He said resignedly.

"Swat team neutralized." The voice said. Robber one nodded, then returned to what she was doing. This consisted of placing a strip of plastic explosives on the door of the safe. Robber two came back, slipping the grenade launcher into her bag. She pulled out the small padded box, handing it to her partner, then she walked over, and began dragging the hostages behind the counter in pairs.

She finished as her partner laid the last strip. She looked at the flat section of plywood by the door, and nodded, slipping in the detonators.

"Ready for phase two?" Robber one asked.

"Yeah buddy." Number two opened an pair of empty bag they had brought, and cleared a line of the bank's Froggy bank give away toys into each. Her partner had opened the last two bags, and began shifting the folded up scooters to their usable form. They mounted the bikes, and Number one hit the button.

There was a rumbling explosion and the steel door began to slide up, releasing a cloud of smoke. The police stared as it spread, then flinched as two motorcycles leaped from the plume, one going east, the other west.

"After them!" The lieutenant screamed. The vehicles were out of sight before the first car moved, and Kinoshita shook her head sadly. The Lieutenant didn't have a chance.

The bank had been chosen with malicious aforethought; there were a lot of narrow alleys and bridges too narrow for a car, but wide enough for scooters. Each of the robbers used the narrow ways, leaving frustrated policemen in their wake. Number One took a pedestrian walkway over the Sumida river, turning left to head for their rendezvous point. Number two popped up and rode across an oil pipeline half a kilometer to the east, and turned as well. All of the cars pursuing had to go kilometers further to find bridges, and they arrived at the Bokuto station a full minute after their prey. Robber number two opened the bag, taking out a froggy bank. She walked up, saluting the ranking officer, holding it out.

Captain Tokairin accepted the froggy bank gravely, then hugged robber number two. A lieutenant in a bike trooper's uniform picked up Robber one in a bear hug to the cheers of the watching officers.

They turned as a pair of patrol cars screamed to a stop, and the lieutenant leaped out. He glared at the women in motorcycle leathers, growling incoherently. The official car pulled up and Kinoshita climbed out as more officers arrived.

"This exercise is officially complete." She said. "I will send the evaluation of your procedures to your office, lieutenant. Dismissed."

"But... Superintendent..."

"Dismissed." Kinoshita repeated. The Lieutenant deflated as if they'd let the air out of him, walking in a hunched over manner back to his car.

"Miyuki, Natsume well done. Better than last year."

"Thank you, Superintendent." Miyuki said.

Natsume reached into the bag, and brought out a froggy bank, but it was a different design with a gold coronet. "For their customers that start trust fund accounts." She explained as she snapped a salute and held it out. "Congratulations on your promotion."

Kinoshita took the bank, nodding in thanks. "I'm having a party to celebrate my promotion, all of you are invited."

"We'd be honored." Captain Tokairin told her. The Superintendent accepted his salute, and strode back to her car.

Inspector Tokino had retired, and opened a sushi/sake bar on the border between Headquarters section and Bokuto precinct. As the sun set the people began to arrive. Tonight was a private party, and the bouncers made sure everyone had the one thing they needed to get in. Miyuki and Natsume, followed by their husbands and Yoriko and Aoi had their badges out, and were waved in.

They took their seats, accepting plates with delicately arrayed sushi and sake, plenty of Sake. Natsume and Tokairin, the ones with the most capacity for sake had full bottles in their warmers. The weaker members had the smaller traditional bottles.

At the end of the room, Kinoshita sat beside Inspector Kachou of Headquarters traffic, talking softly in the room. Their eyes strayed toward where the sextet sat, and Natsume frowned. "What's the superintendent and the captain got going?" She asked, stuffing a gyoza into her mouth.

"I don't know." Miyuki admitted, "they seem to have something planned though." She picked up a piece of omelet, stuffing it in Ken's mouth before he could speak. "You're too straightforward, Ken-chan."

Kinoshita stood, and the room quieted. "Officers of Bokuto precinct past and present, welcome. Thank you for considering me important enough to be a friend. I welcome you to this party to celebrate my promotion to Superintendent." There was cheering and she waited until it settled down. "But there is more than that to celebrate." She held out her hand, and Kachou handed her a folder. "Yoriko Nokaido, front and center."

With the same snap you might expect from a military unit, Yoriko stood, marching up to stand before the superintendent.

"For service well above the standards expected, I hearby promote Sergeant Yoriko Nokaido to lieutenant in patrol division." She held out a flat packet with the new insignia. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Nokaido." She snapped to attention, saluting Yoriko. The woman returned the salute.

"Enjoy yourselves. The dinner and drinks are on me, and the designated drivers assigned. Kampai!" She held up her glass, and everyone drank.

Yoriko took her seat, then paused as Aoi touched her arm. "Yoriko, may I have a word?"

Natsume watched as they exited the room. She looked across, catching Miyuki's eye. She motioned with her eyes toward the door, and Miyuki nodded. Both excused themselves, following.

Aoi drew the smaller woman down a short way from the door. As Natsume and Miyuki exited the room they saw the taller woman drop to her knees, hands raised in supplication to the smaller. Yoriko looked at the hands before her, then gently took whatever was in them. "What do you think that was?" Miyuki asked.

"No idea." Natsume replied. "But I'm in the precinct, and I'll find out if I have to rip Yuriko open."

Dawn rose over Bukato station as Natsume Tokairin cornered Yuriko Nakaido. "You're going to tell me what happened last night,"

"I can't." Yuriko blushed. "Please, give me time to think about it first." The younger officer pleaded.

Natsume sighed. "Twenty-four hours, Yuriko. No more."

"I won't need twenty-four hours. I just have to decide." Yuriko commented.

The next day was finely drawn torture for three officers in Bokuto station. Natsume accepted the 'stag and doe

She notified Miyuki, who had also receive a stag and doe invite, and they nodded to each other as they approached the door.

The room was small, after all it was only for Bokuto personnel. The women and men were from Bokuto (except for Miyuki) and they moved to their seats as Miyuki watched.

"Officers, these two have asked for our permission to wed." One of the female officers commented. Natsume made note but said nothing.

Yuriko stood. "I ask your blessing on my marriage." She asked, looking across the room. "Will you accept this?" She asked plaintively.

Miyuki almost asked who when a figure stood. She stood there transfixed as Aoi stood, walking forward. The taller woman knelt, hands up in supplication as Yuriko took her hand.

"I accept, Aoi." Yuriko said, drawing the taller woman to her feet. Both stood, staring at each other in wordless longing, then they flowed together, kissing.

Natsume's hand dropped on Miyuki's shoulder. "Let it go." She whispered.

They stood there as the couple seemed to slide even deeper together.

They watched, a couple meeting, linking, then separating.

Miyuki sighed, watching.

The wedding planning went by like an avalanche. Rev, the biker that had married Ken's father came down from Hokkaido, joking that with another couple from Bokuto marrying that maybe they should make him their official chaplain.

The day dawned bright and crisp. Miyuki and Natsume had assigned themselves as assistants to the brides of the wedding. They assisted them in dressing. Only Miyuki had questions.

As she smoothed the layer of ivory satin, Miyuki looked up at Aoi. "Aoi, why Yuriko?"

For a long moment, Aoi was silent. "Since I was assigned here, you have all accepted me as I am, but only one accepted me wholly." The woman whispered. "You have accepted me as both man and woman, Miyuki, but you divided me one from the other. Of all of you only Yoriko accepted me as both man and woman." She looked at the woman, eyes serene. "We had discussed this, you see. She had Saki Abdusha, but Saki is busy trying to make his nation a proper republic, and Islam is as judgmental of transsexuals as Christianity. I had Go Kitaoji, but I could not destroy his credibility with his fans. She accepted me as me." The woman ran her hands down the dress. "Let it be, Miyuki. We are satisfied."

Miyuki nodded, standing. "Be happy, my friend." She hugged Aoi, kissing her on the cheek.

The day was bright and warm. The people gathered. Miyuki and Natsume were official matrons of honor, Ken and Daimeru best men.

The crowd went silent when a vision in white satin came out to stand as groom. Then the wedding march began. Yuriko, on the arm of Inspector Kachou came down the aisle. Her dress was also satin, a slightly whiter shade. Both women wore veils. At the last, Aoi stepped down, both hands extended to ask her bride to join her. The women reached out to each other, hands clasping as they climbed the step Aoi had given away. They looked at each other for a moment, then at Rev who waited patiently.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to see these two people joined in the bonds of holy matrimony. I know you're confused because of the clothes, but I know it's proper, so shut the hell up." The biker/reverend looked at the silent congregation.

Two women, both in wedding gowns stood silent, facing the Reverend.

The ceremony went on. Aoi went through the vows smoothly. Yuriko went through them just as smoothly.

"What god has joined together let no man interfere with. You may kiss your bride."

Aoi reached out, lifting Yuriko's veil. Once it was out of the way, Yuriko moved Aoi's. For a long moment they merely looked at each other, then they moved together, hands tightly clasped as their lips met. The crowd cheered applauding wildly as they separated. They marched down the aisle to the recessional.

It was four kilometers to the hall where the reception was to be. Following the brides, the crowd moved in. The matrons of honor, grooms men and the brides stood at the door, greeting everyone who came in. the people moved to their tables and were joined as the last of the guests trickled in by the wedding party. The dinner was served, and everyone fell to.

"Why were you guys in a hurry for the wedding?" Natsume asked. "You went from asking, stag and doe to the wedding in what three weeks?"

"Well in a few months I'll have to ask for..." Yuriko slowed down, turning to Aoi. "May I tell them?"

"They'll know soon enough." Aoi replied. "Yuriko is three months pregnant."

"She is?" Miruki asked with a shocked gasp giving way to joy. "That's wonderful for you both!"

"But Yuriko wanted to be sure she was married when the baby was born." Aoi supplied. "We even know what gender the child is." She looked toward the groomsmen, then tapped Yuriko. The smaller woman nodded, setting down her fork.

"Daimeru, we were wondering... Would you mind if we named our son Daimeru after you?"

"Why I'd be right honored, little ladies. Sena, mind having another Daimeru in the world?

"I'd love it, honey."

Natsume stood, raising her glass. "Yuriko can have a glass of champagnes this one time, but I want to propose a toast to the newlyweds. May their lives be bright and loving all of their days. Kampai!"

The entire crowd lifted their glasses. "Kampai!"


End file.
